


The HPA Friendship Program (AFP) : A DR OC Chat-Fic Master-Fic

by Franimal



Series: Haruna Itsuki's Trip Toward Talenting (T3) : A DR OC Master-Fic [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Haruna Needs a Hug, Haruna is Quite Obviously Adopted, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sibling comfort, Souta is a Good Brother, Two Minutes in and Haruna is Already having a Breakdown
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-06 02:17:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18841609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Franimal/pseuds/Franimal
Summary: Haruna Itsuki, a young boy with a more feminine side, was recently accepted into the Hope's Peak Academy Friendship Program (or AFP for short). Not being the first one emitted, he meets a more reserved Franca de Luca, a very world-known plot and cast designer known for her work aiding TV shows and book series' with her ideas and realistic mentioning. With a few mistakes along the way, the Friendship Program begins. The only obstacle; to stabilize a chatroom made for only the students in the AFP.





	The HPA Friendship Program (AFP) : A DR OC Chat-Fic Master-Fic

**Author's Note:**

> Things you should know of--  
> -There was a second Academy built after class 100 in Hiroshima, and there's currently a third building being built in Yokote.  
> -The Tokyo Academy has an older Makoto Naegi in charge of it with Kyouko Kirigiri/Naegi as a Directive, the Hiroshima Academy has Byakuya Togami in charge of it with Komaru Naegi and Touko Fukawa as Directives, and the Yokote Academy has not revealed who's in charge with Directives. Rumors say Aoi Asahina is taking the Directive role, but none have been confirmed.  
> -This is class 121.  
> 

**Sunday -- September 17th -- 17:00**

 

_My name is Haruna. Full name; Haruna Itsuki. Haruna isn’t my birth name, no, but it’s the one my family gave me, so it’s the one I use. I’ve been told my name means “Spring Greens” from my older brother, Souta. He’s not much older than I am, only by a couple or so years._

_My family runs a market, titled the “Itsuki Ichiban”, meaning “Tree Market”. We don’t hold our market in the trees, unfortunately, but we are a food-ware market, known for the cheaper priced fruit and vegetables we sell. Plus, Itsuki’s our family name, and it’s a family market! I help my mother and brother with sales and keeping customers occupied while finishing spare preparations in stocking up. It’s what got me the letter I’ll never forget reading; unlike the junk mail letters we get from old newspapers. I’m not sure if many people in Tokyo read newspapers at all anymore._

 

_”Dearest Itsuki Clan,_

 

 

 

> _It has come to our utmost attention that your younger child, Itsuki Haruna, has high qualities in running your popular food market in central Tokyo. As the directives of Modern-Day Hope’s Peak Academy, we are welcoming your clan with open arms, hoping to accept your talented child with the title of **Ultimate Market Vendor**. For their skill in marketing and keeping up a crowd with the mere price tags of food, you are very much blessed with a child like Haruna. There is an email being sent to Mr. Itsuki’s known email, much similar to this one, in which you can reply as a way of acceptance. _
> 
> _We do thank you, Itsuki Clan, for cooperating with us, and we hope to see your child ranking it high in the near future in our academy walls._

_Most sincerely,_

_Hope’s Peak Academy Directives._ _”_

 

_I remember hearing the almost scream-like yell from my room, as it was merely noon on that day. The yell, though from Souta, was more... high-pitched, if I could explain it. I thought my older brother had just been stabbed at the doorway, though I don’t think Souta Itsuki would go down much without a fight. He’s a lot taller than me, and did mention having taken physical combat classes in his more earlier years of high school._

_"Ma, Mama! Look at this!"  
"That has Haruna's name on it, Souta, why are you- Oh my goodness! Haruna, Haruna, get over here! It's a miracle!"_

_The letter, perched with my own initials against the front. My name may also stand for High Intelligence, but Haruna Itsuki is what I saw. Haruna Itsuki, a future Ultimate. I, honestly, couldn't see it. Mom, Dad and Souta could, though, and the smiles on their faces were brighter than I could ever raise my lips._

 

_Even if the email was similar, attached toward the end was a spare thread, explaining a singular project I was able to take part in a little before my Academy presence would be known._

_"Itsuki Haruna has the chance to take part in the **Hope's Peak Academy Friendship Program** , which we just call the AFP, an Academy Directive-run project which will be carried out for their class, and the classes coming in further years. It begins approximately 5 months before the class' school year begins, as the fifth month shall be spent trying to get each student (and comforting family members) transported to the Academy in Hiroshima. The Directive running the project, **Naegi Komaru** , will be coursing the students into a tranquil understanding of one another, as to not cause arguments in the Academy. This also gives us a chance to make early changes with the class, sending students who choose to fight to the 121-B class, where the class is lacking any students at all as of current date. If you choose to participate, please reply to the email along with Itsuki Haruna's known mobile number and email, if they have one. This is because the AFP will take place in an online social chatroom, titled the ACCP ( **Academy Classroom Chatroom Program** )."_

 

_I did have a laptop, which I mainly just used for marketing, and online promotion, though the addition of a chatroom app, which could also go on my phone, was a bit of a pleasant ring to my ears. First, though, came my overwhelming panic....._

 

* * *

 

 

I'm not one for being calm, I never was. Growing up, I was told that being calm was a good thing, from my situation. Though, when you're  **[ ERROR ]** , the best thing to do is to struggle, I guess. Unfortunately, this lead to my constant panic attacks whenever something was to go wrong, and even if something good had happened, my brain would constantly figure out a loophole in which I'd be sent into another rambling anxiety attack. The only ones that can ever comfort me are my family, though sometimes, it doesn't work as fast. When the letter was thrown at me, I almost instantly sprung into another daily panic. 

"Why did I get the letter? Why was I accepted? I don't do anything good for the market! - How could someone as bad and stupid as me even be useful to a place like this?" I began to ramble at the moment's notice, heart racing and mind pacing about for a singular answer, in which one never came. I had already grasped at the letter in my hands long enough, and let go to watch it flutter to the carpet. Souta shut the door, and sounded what only I could hear as an alarm.  
"What's going on in there?"  
"Nothing, Dad, Haruna's just on the fritz about something- Haruna!" 

Souta's yells to me almost went past, as if it were nothing, but my legs came to it, sending me tumbling forward, right into my own older sibling. "Haruna, calm it, you don't need to think like that," he could only say, but words lacked to work.   
"I don't need this! You take it, you take it, you--"  
"Haruna Itsuki, my dear-"  
"you-"  
"baby brother, could-"  
"take it-"  
"you shut up for one second?!"

My body shot up, locking blue eyes to blue eyes, though his were more dusty. Firm hands got to my shoulders, and I could only keep eye contact. "Baby Brother, listen to me for one damned moment, could you?" Souta may have been soft-spoken at that moment, but the look on his similarly pale face could only prove how serious he was. "You are my only damned hope for life, so stop running around and asking me to attend this silly little academy for you. Do you even remember what you did?"

Not giving time for my answer, he continued. "We were poor as all hell when you came for us, with that silly little broken voice of yours. But that voice managed to make us Japan's probably most popular market, and all you told us to do was-"  
"Lower the prices for the poor," I answered once more. Realizing my mistakes of that moment, my body creaked to me turning toward the letter on the floor. Of my position, my eyes could only read my name, and the talent I was to bear.  **Haruna Itsuki, the Ultimate Market Vendor.**

"This is a way, my dear," the parental name came from my Mother, who picked up the letter. She was much shorter than Souta and Dad, and not much shorter than I, standing at a mere 5"2', though when I met Yuzuko Itsuki, she stood at my own height. Inching close, she began once more. "This is a way for you to boost the confidence you lost, so you can be a free young man, Haruna." 

Free. That word wrapped around my head in an instant, and my whole body took it's toll. Bursting into flushed tears, I crumbled into the arms of my dearest Mother, who took her time carrying me away. "Do not worry, child," her voice melodic, she began to twist the uneven blocks of hair between her fingers, watching strands end and some continue the more she twirled her finger. "You will always have us to keep you home, even if we lack to be there. You lead your own story, yes, but if you need help writing it, you can come running back to us. We will forever be here, Haruna, for you and for your choices. We do love you, you know."  
"Th...Thank you, Mama," came the timid voice that was my own, as the tears would continue.   
I did thank my mother, and I loved her very much. I loved all of my family very, very much.  
  


\---

**PILOT COMPLETE**

\---


End file.
